WO 2013/160074 A1 relates to a temperature control assembly for controlling the temperature of functional parts of a printing machine, which assembly comprises a plurality of assembly-side temperature control subcircuits, the temperature of which is to be individually controlled, with each subcircuit comprising a temperature control fluid outlet and a temperature control fluid inlet. To each of these, an external temperature control subcircuit for controlling the temperature of one or more functional parts can be connected by means of releasable connections, in order to form a respective temperature control circuit. The assembly-side temperature control subcircuits, for the temperature control thereof, are or can be thermally and/or fluidically coupled on the feed side via respective removal points to a common fluid feed and on the return side via respective return points to a common fluid return. The temperature control assembly is configured as a structurally independent assembly comprising the assembly-side temperature control subcircuits, along with the feed and return and a temperature control unit that controls the temperature of the temperature control fluid supplied to the feed, on or in a single-part or multiple-part frame.
WO 2006/072558 A1 discloses a printing machine with printing towers, in which a supply unit for supplying temperature control fluid to temperature control circuits of the printing tower is assigned to a printing tower, and from these circuits, primary circuit fluid can be metered in selectively from two primary circuits for cooling or for preheating.
DE 10 2007 003619 A1 discloses a sheet-fed printing machine having a temperature control device, in which a primary loop cooled by a central temperature control device is provided, to which individual temperature control circuits are thermally coupled in the printing units in such a way that fluid is exchanged with the primary loop via a valve in order to control the temperature of the individual temperature control circuits.
WO 2011/113619 A1 discloses controlling the temperature of a printing tower, in which a primary circuit assigned to the printing tower comprises a feed line having a plurality of removal points for connected secondary circuits and a return line having a plurality of return points. The temperature of the primary circuit can be controlled by exchanging temperature control fluid with a higher-level temperature control fluid circuit, or the primary circuit can be self-contained, with its temperature being controlled by a temperature control device that controls the temperature of the fluid.
EP 1644901 B1 discloses a printing machine for processing sheets that comprises a plurality of modules including a numbering module.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,382 A relates to a device for conditioning ink rollers, in which the temperature is controlled by means of air streams directed toward the rollers. In said device, proceeding from a main supply line, the diameter and capacity of which are determined by the number of printing machines to be treated, are branch conduits that have relatively smaller cross-sections.